Cellissel
by purple5901
Summary: when Legolas finds Cellissel lost and trying to find Rivendell, he agrees to go show her the way. Her original intention is only friendship but she grows feelings for Legolas but, does he like her back? Legolas romance! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS and blah, blah, blah. rated T for fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: ok so this is my third Legomance fic but only my second Legolas/OC fic so can you guys please be nice and when I do make mistakes, which I will, can you please correct me nicely and not just yell it at me. **

**PLEASE, comment and review, thanks, purple5901 x**

* * *

"Stupid leaves," I said aloud, as another of them caught in my hair. I was currently wandering about in some unknown forest, trying to get to Rivendell. I caught my foot on something and fell, hitting my head on the floor. I lay there for a second, moaning at the pain that was shooting through the left hand side of my head, before trying to get up again, only resulting in me falling and smacking my head again but this time, the world turned black.

When I woke, I stretched out my muscles, which were stiff from being in the same position for a while. I could hear swords clanging together, somewhere in the distance and then the deafening sound of Orc's followed soon after. I assumed that a battle was going on and was about to turn my head away from it, but I then had a thought.

_Maybe it's Rivendell!_

I picked myself up off the floor rather hurriedly and ran towards the sounds. They were quite a way away, so I started running, ignoring the banging at the side of my head. I was getting close, really close to the battle scene, but then I heard a rustle in the bushes near by me and I stopped abruptly, ending up in me falling over again when I unbalanced. I pushed up onto my elbows quickly, trying to be quiet so as not to alert whatever was in the bushes, but still, an elf came crashing through the shrub to my right and before I could even react, he had a dagger to my throat.

"State your business here!" he snarled at me, rather rudely.

"My business is my own," I responded, not feeling fear at all. I had had a knife pointed at me so many times in my old life, that I had grown not to be scared of them. Or anything, except fire. Fire was my biggest fear, my only fear. I did not like the way that it danced about and you never seemed to have any control of it.

"Why are you wandering about in the forests of Mirkwood?" he asked. I had forgotten he was there. I was determined to show him I was not afraid, so I took hold of the dagger he had to my neck and pushed it away gently, holding my hands up after, showing that I meant no harm. I stood up, brushing those (wretched) leaves off me.

"I am heading to Rivendell," I said and started walking away from him. I stopped and turned when I heard him laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked him, completely confused. He took a deep breath and stopped laughing.

"You are heading in the opposite direction of Rivendell, my lady. It is that way," he sniggered, pointing in the direction away from me. I blushed scarlet.

"Thank you," I replied and started walking the way he way pointing.

"It shall take you a long time to get there," he shouted after me. "It takes about five days and that is when you are on horseback. Are you sure that you will be ok in the woods for that amount of time?"

I turned to face him and I could see that he was not mocking me for he had concern in his eyes. I shrugged **(A/n: I don't know if elves can actually shrug, but I am going to assume that for now, they can).**

"What choice do I have? I have no other to come with me," I responded. He hesitated for a moment.

"I am supposed to go to live in Rivendell the day after tomorrow. I guess there is no harm in going early," he said and I smiled, glad that I have a companion. "But we must go back to the palace first, so I can collect my belongings, some food and some horses. My name is Legolas, by the way."

"My name is Cellissel," I replied.

We set off and after about five minutes, we came across the field on which the battle must have been held. Dead bodies of Orc's lay everywhere and there were many dead elves. Only a few remained. Every single horse was lying on the ground, either dead, or too injured to get up. I looked over at Legolas with worry and I found him staring at the scene. I put a hand on him arm in comfort and that seemed to bring him out of his trance.

"Many of these elves were my friends," he whispered, not taking his eyes off the scene. The surviving elves stumbles up to us.

"Prince Legolas, what do you want us to do with the dead bodies?" one of them asked.

"Separate them into Orc and Elf," he murmured, but then his face went pale. "And burn them," he finished, his voice quiet. He turned away and headed for the palace rather quickly. I had to almost run to keep up with him.

"Wait here," he said to me. "I shall only be about ten minutes."

He went inside the palace gates and I sat down on a log, glad I had time to myself to think.

_Poor Legolas. He must already be worried about going to live in a new place and he had just come back to find most of his friends dead. He must be traumatised._

The mention of the word traumatised, brought many painful memories back to me.

FLASHBACK STARTS:

I was only a young elleth at the time. I lived in Ramasted and it was a beautiful place. Everybody there was friendly...on the outside.

When I got home one night, my father looked very angry. He was pacing up and down in the kitchen, with a face like thunder.

"Father, what is the matter?" I asked gently. This question seemed to angry him even more and he raised his arm and struck me on the face, making me stumble backwards, but not fall. I cupped my left cheek gently.

"I was only asking you if you were ok!" I yelled, regretting it the minute I said it. My father advanced on my then, hitting me over and over. This time I did fall and when I lay on the ground, he proceeded to kick me on my legs and arms.

"Don't you DARE talk back to me!" he spat at me and kicked me one last time.

The next day when I went down the stairs, my father grabbed me and hauled me off to one side.

"I don't regret what I did yesterday. Actually, I liked it. If you tell anyone, I will do it again and again. Besides, you may as well save your breath. Who will believe you over me?" he sniggered and walked away.

After that, I was continuously beaten up by my father, proceeding from kicks and punches to knives being held at my throat. A couple of years later, after I had turned eighteen, I couldn't take any more of it so, I left, in search of Rivendell, the only other elf kingdom I knew of. I heard the next day that my town of Ramasted had been destroyed and everyone had been slain.

FLASHBACK ENDS

That was two weeks ago and I had now eaten through all of the food I had brought. All of the bruises had healed and so had the cuts from the knives, but the scars were still there.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Legolas.

"Im afraid that we will not have any horses, my lady, for those that have survived are too weak to walk," he said to me.

"It's ok," I assured him and he took my hand and pulled me up off the ground.

We started walking in the direction of Rivendell. We made no conversation for a couple of hours, until it got dark.

"I suggest that we set up camp here," he said and he rolled out a mat. I stood there for a moment, unsure of what I should do, as I didn't have a mat. When he noticed this, he passed one to me.

"Thank you," I responded and laid it out opposite his. He began to make a fire in between the two mats and when it was roaring, he started cooking.

"Are you ok, my lady? You seem very quiet," he asked me.

"Please, call me Cellissel and yes, I'm ok," I lied. If he did not believe me, he did not say and turned his head back to the pan. I sat down on my mat and got lost in my thoughts.

I was brought out from my little world when I heard Legolas calling to me.

"Tea is ready," he said and he handed me a little plate with some bacon and sausages on. I thanked them and proceeded to eat them slowly.

When we had both finished, I took his plate and went to find a small hole, filled with water, that I could wash them with. I found one soon and I washed them and then put them down by the fire to dry. I summoned up enough courage to ask Legolas a question that had been on my mind for a while.

"Legolas, why are you going to Rivendell," I asked him quietly, unsure of what his reaction would be like. To my relief, he did not get angry at me. Instead, he just sighed.

"My father, king Thranduil, thinks it would do me good to go a visit other kingdoms," told me. I could see that the matter upset him so I did not push it any further. I sat back on a log and thought about what he had said.

"Why do you go to Rivendell?" he asked me suddenly and I felt my heart skip a beat at the question. I looked up at him.

_Should I tell him? Can I trust him? _ I thought to myself. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and I had to fight, hard, to keep them from spilling down my face.

"I am not ready to talk about it," I said. He moved and came to sit next to me. He put an arm round my shoulders.

"I shall not push you, but when you are ready to talk, I am here and I will support you," he said to me softly and I let the tears fall down my cheeks as the kind words of this elf. He pulled me closer and hugged my tightly and when we broke apart, he wiped the tears from my face with his thumb. I could feel myself blushing at the contact and I felt a tingling sensation to the back of my mind.

"You must sleep now, Cellissel, for we have a long day ahead of us and many more after that," he said and he kissed my forehead and then put the fire out and lay down on his own mat, pulling a blanket he had brought with him, over his shoulders.

I was glad that he did not see my face turn scarlet after he kissed my forehead and I lay down on my own blanket and closed my eyes.

I found it hard to sleep and kept drifting in and out of slumber. I shivered slightly in the cold air and Legolas stirred. Realising he was awake, I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep, but this was hard as I was still shivering. I felt something soft and warm being pressed around my shoulders. Legolas had given me his blanket.

"Goodnight, mellon" he whispered and he touched my face lightly before going back to his mat. I could, once again, feel my cheeks flush at the contact and I was glad that I had his blanket to pull up around my face. I could feel that tingling feeling going up my spine again and although I did not understand it, l liked it.

I lay awake for a while afterwards and when I was sure he was asleep, I turned to look at Legolas. I only now realised how handsome he was. He had long blonde hair that fell down his shoulders. I remembered his eyes were the most piercing blue I had ever seen and his skin was flawless. He had keen sight and amazing hearing. He was a most impressive elf.

I turned back over and fell asleep, dreaming of a blonde-haired elf prince.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay, so, here is chapter two. It is currently 32 minutes past 12 on the 25 Dec. 2013. That means that it is CHRISTMAS DAY! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! This is my Christmas present to all of you (the next chapter). I shall try to get another chapter up on new year's eve as a new year's present to you all so I will see if I shall be able to write and develop and then post up by the new year. If I don't manage to get a new chapter up by New Year; happy new year to you all.**

**PLEASE! Read and REVIEW!**

**Thank you, purple5901 xx (and merry Christmas)**

**Elvish translations:**

**Goheno Nin = forgive me**

**Diola le = thank you**

**Esta sinome = rest here**

**Mellon = friend**

**Awenamin = my lady**

I was woken to the sound of scuffling feet near my head. I sat up, dazed and slightly confused at the ache on the left hand side of my face, but then I remembered the events of last night. I blushed again when I remembered what happened.

"Good morning, my lady," Legolas said to me. I turned to face him.

"Good morning," I said back. "And, please, call me Cellissel."

"As you wish, Cellissel," he replied and grinned. That was the first time I had seen him smile properly and if I was honest, it took my breath away.

"We must keep on moving, if we are to get to Rivendell in the shortest amount of time," he finished.

"How long will it take us to get to Rivendell?" I asked.

"About a week, maybe a few days more," he replied. I stood there in silence. I had no idea that it would take this long.

"I am just going to bathe in the lake. I shall be back soon," I said to Legolas and before I could hear his response, I took off into the woods.

I found the lake soon enough and I then stripped and stepped into the lake, letting the cool water wash over the skin on my feet. Deciding that I liked then sensation, I jumped in, head first, only to bang it on a rock at the bottom. I broke the surface with a start. I put my hand to my head and felt something warm and wet there. Blood. I hurried to the edge of the lake and dressed quickly, hurrying back to where the camp was.

When I got there, all the stuff had been packed away and Legolas was sitting patiently on a log, waiting for me. When he saw me, he stood up, but then came over to me when he realised that something was wrong.

"You are bleeding, Cellissel," he stated. I gave him a look that said 'oh!-really?' he moved my hand from the side of my face to look over the wound. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a clean, white handkerchief and then he led me back to the lake.

He dipped the handkerchief into the water and used it to wash the dried blood away from my face. He then took a bandage that he also brought with him, and wrapped it around my head. Then he used to handkerchief to wipe away the remaining visible blood. I winced under his touch.

"Goheno nin, forgive me" he whispered to him and I felt that tingly feeling again. I realised that I only get the feeling when I am close to Legolas. I gasped.

"I am sorry," said Legolas, thinking he was hurting me. It took all of my will power not to kiss him there and then but I knew that he does not like me back. When he had finished, he stepped away from me but I caught hold of his wrist and pulled him back to face me.

"Diola le, thank you," I said and then I kissed him gently on the cheek. It felt like bolts of electricity were going off inside me when I did this. I moved away from him and blushed, embarrassed.

"We should carry in moving," I said and started walking back to where camp was. Legolas stayed still for a moment before following me.

We made little convocation until around midday. Legolas was walking in front of me and he stopped to sit on a rock. He took some Lembas out of his backpack and offered it to me. I shook my head.

"No thanks, I am not hungry," I told him. He shrugged and bit into it. He finished it soon and then he picked up his backpack and started walking again. There was no more convocation for hours.

By about four o'clock in the evening, I was exhausted. I felt dizzy and faint but, I knew that it was important that we get to Rivendell quickly, so I did not mention this to Legolas, but soon my vision started going blurry and I had to stop. Legolas turned around.

"Are you alright, Cellissel?" he asked me. I nodded and took my hand of the rock that I was leaning on, and went o take a step forward, but my knees buckled and I was falling.

Legolas caught me as I fell and lay to me the ground gently. He took some of the Lembas out of his backpack and offered it to me and I knew that refusing it would be pointless. I took it and ate it slowly. When I had finished, he took the blanket out of his backpack and covered me with it.

"Esta sinome," he said to me but I shook my head.

"We can't" I cried. I knew these woods and I also knew that they were crawling with Orc's.

"I shall watch. I shall not let anything happen to you," he assured me and then he kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and was asleep in seconds.

Somehow, we made it through to the morning without any bother from Orc's. When I woke, Legolas was still in the same place as he was last night. He smiled down at me.

"Are you feeling better, awenamin?" He asked me, kindness in his icy blue eyes.

"Much, thank you," I replied and then I helped him pack the blanket into his backpack. We carried on walking. We had been walking for about an hour when Legolas spoke.

"Are you ready to talk about why you are coming to Rivendell?"

I was taken aback by the sudden arousal of the topic. I decided that I could trust him.

"one day, a couple of years ago, I came in from school and my father was very angry about something so I asked him what the matter was and he lost it. He was very mad and he hit me. When I told him that I was only asking what was wrong, he became even madder and started hitting me again, but this time, he did not stop. When I was on the floor, he started kicking me and then he told me not to answer back to him and then he kicked me one last time and then he went away," I said. Legolas was looking at me in complete horror. I carried on.

"The next day, he told me that he didn't regret it and that he actually enjoyed it and that if I told anybody about it that he would do it again and again and never stop. I didn't tell anyone about it, but he did it anyway and he nearly raped me once but that was when I had enough. I had just turned eighteen. I pushed him off me and then I got dressed and told him that I was leaving at that I was never going to come back. He tried to stop me but I pushed him off me and went downstairs. I took any food that I could get and then I left. Then I learned that Ramasted had been destroyed and none had been left alive," I finished. I didn't notice that I had tears spilling down my cheeks. Legolas wrapped me up in a warm embrace.

"When did he almost rape you?" he asked me.

"Just over two weeks ago," he replied, my head still buried in his shoulder. He gently pushed me away from him and held me at arm's length. He wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Did he not actually rape you?" he asked. I shook my head. "Then you are still a virgin?" he asked, blushing at the question. I nodded. He looked at me and I found myself lost in his vivid blue eyes. We couldn't break the contact. We leaned a little bit closer, but then Legolas cleared his throat, shattering the silence and making me jump a little.

"We-we... must... carry on walking," he stammered. He went to turn away but I grabbed hold of his wrist and turned him around to face him. I pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear.

"Don't waste this moment."

He pulled back from me and his eyes widened when he realised. He cupped my face in his hand and leaned in, and our lips met for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I hope that everybody had a good Christmas. I got a bean bag. It's as big as my bed. It's cool. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave review**

I pulled back from Legolas feeling embarrassed and awkward. I blushed scarlet and turned away from him.

"We must keep going," I said, still not turning to look at him.

"That is all you say?" he asked me, a little bit of hurt sounding in his voice. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I turned to face him.

"Why do you cry?" he asked me, now sounding more surprised than hurt.

"Because, what I want more than anything, I can't have," I told him, tears threatening to spill over my eyes.

"What is it you want most?" he pressed on. I shook my head, not wanting to answer. "Please?"

I looked up at him and saw the pleading in his eyes and it made my heart melt. I took a deep breath.

"What I want, more than anything, is to be with you. And I can't have that," I said and this time, tears did spill over my eyes and down my face. He moved closer to me and wiped them off my face.

"Why can you not be with me?" he asked.

"You are an elf prince. Your father will want you to marry a princess. You are supposed to marry a princess," I told him. He pulled me to him in a hug.

"I do not care what my father says," he whispered in my ear. I shivered as his breath ghosted over my skin. "Amin mela lle, I love you."

I stood there, shocked for a moment, not sure if he only said it to make me feel better. I looked into his eyes and I could see that he meant it.

"I love you too," I replied. I blushed again and then turned away. We continued, making light convocation, without any interruptions, but, near lunchtime, we heard Orc's in the bushes near us.

"We must take cover, my lady," he said to me. I scowled at the use of his expression. He laughed, pulling me into the tree next to him.

Just as I sat down on the branch, the small group of Orc's stumbled below us, fighting.

"There are not many of them. We can fight them off," Legolas whispered to me. However, I was unsure. I looked back down at the squabbling pack. Sure, there were not many of them, but there were more of them than there were of us...

Before I could even respond, Legolas jumped down from the branch, shooting Orc's as he went. By the time I had stepped off the branch, Legolas had slain about six of the Orc's and he was still going. I drew my dagger from my right boot and charged into battle.

Pretty soon, all of the Orc's were lying dead on the ground. I was tired and had not noticed a small cut on my arm. I pressed my hand to it, to stop the bleeding and when Legolas saw what I was doing, he handed me a cloth to tie around it.

"By this rate, we shall no more bandages left by tomorrow," he said, laughing a bit. My cheeks flushed at his comment, but I chose to ignore it and focus on tying the cloth around my arm. When I was done, Legolas spoke again.

"I think we should stop and eat here," he said.

"Can we move a little further from the Orc's? They smell really bad!" I replied, turning my nose up at the stench. He nodded and we moved on, until the smell of Orc had gone. I dug into my backpack and pulled out some of the Lembas and handed it to Legolas, who took it gratefully. I bit into my piece and then I smiled, savouring the taste in my mouth. Then, I noticed Legolas staring at me.

"What?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied. We finished off our pieces of Lembas before carrying on, making no more convocation until we camping for the night.

I lay on my mat, trying to distract myself from the blonde haired prince. I found my thoughts drifting off to my brother, who lived back in Ramasted.

He was five years older than me, so we got along well. He taught me how to use a knife and a sword and was generally very good to me and helped me in any way he could.

I remembered him on the night I left. He was crying and his dirty face was stained with tears.

"Please do not leave," he whispered to me as I hugged him tightly. I pulled away from him.

"I must. Always remember, Amin mela lle, I love you," I replied and then hurried out of the door.

I remember hearing of Ramasted's destruction. I went back there as quickly as I could, in search of survivors. There were none. I searched until I came across my brother's body, lying in the middle of where my house used to be. I remembered lying next to his lifeless from, crying and begging him to wake up. He never did.

I used a shovel, the only thing I could find that had not been destroyed, and dug a hole, big enough to fit a person in. I kissed my brother on his forehead and then placed him into the hole and filled it back up again. I left then, glancing back at my brother's grave one last time.

"Why do you cry, my lady?" a familiar voice asked me, and for the first time, I noticed tears running down my face. I sobbed harder into my mat and Legolas came and lay next to me, turning me to lie on my back. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"I am just thinking over my brother," I told him.

"I did not know that you had a brother," he told me and I nodded.

"He died when Ramasted was destroyed a couple of weeks ago," I said and started sobbing into his shoulder. "I just don't want that to happen to anyone else. Especially you. I don't know if I can handle anyone else leaving me."

He rubbed by back and whispered into my hair.

"It will be ok. I am here and I won't leave you. Not now, not ever," he assured me and kissed my forehead. "Sleep now, my lady."

For once, I did as he asked and with my head still resting on his shoulder, I closed my eyes and drifted into slumber.

When I woke in the morning, we were still in the same position. I blushed slightly when I realised he was awake.

"Good morning," he said, kissing my forehead. "How are you today?"

"I am ok, thank you and how are you?" I replied, smiling when I mimicked his accent.

"Did you just mimic me?" he said, pretending to be shocked. I stifled a giggle and nodded. He rolled over so he was slightly over me and then he began to tickle my side with one of his hands.

Me, bring hopelessly ticklish, began squirming and giggly hopelessly. When he stopped, I was flushed and unable to control my laughter.

"I can't stop laughing," I said to him and then his lips were on mine. He kissed me slowly and then pulled back far too soon.

"Did that stop your laughing?" he asked me, smiling. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Just to be sure..." he murmured and then he kissed me again, longer than before. Our mouths moved rhythmically against each other's and I could feel fireworks going off in my head. Once again, he pulled back.

"We must set off," he said, so we packed up our things and then headed off the Rivendell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have decided to skip the rest of their travel to Rivendell because I really want them to get serious when they are in Rivendell.**

**Some people may be wondering why I am updating chapters so quickly and that is because I am having A LOT of fun writing this story and I really cannot stop writing (even if I does kill my wrists after a while)**

**Have fun reading this chapter and PLEASE review!**

When we arrived in Rivendell, I was amazed. The gardens surrounding the palace were beautiful and covered with sweet-smelling flowers. The outside of the palace was impressive. It had white wash walls and very pretty patters painted and carved into them.

An elf with long brown hair greeted us at the door.

"Lord Elrond, it is good to see you again," Legolas said, bowing and gesturing for me to do the same.

"Legolas, you do not need to bow to me. I am your friend! I have your usual maiden here to tend to you throughout your stay," lord Elrond replied. "Who might you be?" he asked, turning to me.

"I am Cellissel, your highness," I said bowing again.

"She has been wandering around all over the place for about two weeks, looking for Rivendell. I found her and then decided to travel with her as she did not know the way and I was also coming here," Legolas finished for me. Lord Elrond nodded.

"Why do you come on foot? Do you not have horses in Mirkwood?" asked lord Elrond.

"They were either slain or to injured to come as a battle took place right before we left, my lord," Legolas replied.

"I see," was lord Elrond's response. He then turned to me again. "I shall find you a maiden," he said and then called out, "Ailill!"

A small girl with the most beautiful long, brown hair that I have ever seen came running out of the entrance, bowing to Lord Elrond.

"You shall be this girl's maiden until she leaves," he told her. She bowed to him again and he turned and left.

"Follow me, my lady, to your chambers," Ailill said to me.

"Please, call me Cellissel," I replied and followed her.

My chambers were very beautiful and there was an ENORMOUS bed in the middle of the room. There was an adjourning bathroom and a big wardrobe, filled with beautiful dresses.

"I shall draw you bath, my lady, and then leave you to get ready. I shall lay a dress out on your bed for you, for when you get out of the bath," she told me and I nodded and then went into the bathroom. As I stepped into the bath, I could hear her getting a dress out of the wardrobe and putting it on the bed and then I heard the door close.

I relaxed in the hot water, letting it wash over my skin, clearing away the dirt. I then stepped out of the bath, dried myself, went into the main room and put on the dress with Ailill had left out for me. I then started to brush my hair but Ailill came and took the brush out of my hands.

"Please," she said. "Let me."

She started brushing the tangles out of my hair and I was very surprised at how gentle she was. In no time, the tangles were gone completely.

"I shall leave you now," Ailill said to me. "If you need me, please, just shout."

And then she left the room, leaving me alone. I lay back on my bed when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I replied and was a little surprised when Legolas peered around the door.

"Hello. How are your chambers?" he asked me.

"They are very nice, thank you for asking," I replied. He sat there for a moment.

"They are just down the hall from mine," he said. I smiled. "What do we do now?"He asked me suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I said, answering a question with a question.

"Now that we are at Rivendell, what happens to us? Would you like to stay friends or not?" he asked. It hurt a little bit when he called us friends, after everything that has happened to us, I should think we were a little more than friends. I think he may have noticed this because what he said next was a bit of a shock.

"Or maybe something more than friends," he said shyly. He came and sat next to me on the bed, taking my hands in his.

"I meant what I said when I said that I love you," he told me, looking straight into my eyes and I could tell he was telling the truth.

"I meant it when I said it too," I assured him and he smiled and then he leaner closer and closer to me and finally...out lips met.

The kiss was fiery and full of passion and love. Legolas pushed me down on the bed gently, half resting on top of me. He broke the kiss and looked at me for a moment.

Unfortunately, I yawned when he was looking at me.

"You are tired. You must rest," he said and he got up to leave but I took hold of his hand.

"Stay with me," I said and he hesitated for a moment. "Please," I continued. After that, he came and lay down on the bed with me, wrapping his arms around my waist and then like that, well fell asleep.

**A/N: nobody else may have noticed, but these chapters are getting smaller and smaller every time in write one. I will try to write and extra long one next time to make up for it. **

**It is currently 51 minutes past 3 am so I am going to go to sleep. I really hope everyone had a good Christmas and I hope that you all have a good boxing day tomorrow.**

**Bye, purple5901 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok so, my mission for this chapter is to make this chapter more than 1,000 words long so I apologise in advance if it waffles on a bit towards the end. **

**This is the first chapter I have written where it is from two different people's point of view.**

**Please leave comments and reviews. Thanks, purple5901.**

When I woke in the morning, I was alone, a note on the pillow beside me. I picked it up and read it.

_My dear Cellissel,_

_When I woke, you were still asleep so I did not wake you. I have gone to my room to get ready for the day of training. I shall see you in the courts._

_Love Legolas._

I smiled and went into the bathroom to draw the bath. As I stepped into the bath, Ailill came running into the room.

"My lady?" she called.

"I am in the bath, Ailill," I responded.

"I shall leave a dress on your bed for you and I shall come back in thirty minutes," she told me and then I heard the door shut.

I got out of the bath a while later and when I had dried myself; I went into the main bedroom and saw the dress that she had left out for me. It was light purple with beautiful embroidered patterns on it. I slipped it on and then Ailill came into the room and zipped it up for me. She then brushed the tangles out of my hair and then braided it.

I went out to the courts then and sat on the bench nearby. I watched the men fight each other with swords and then decided to move onto the archery fields. When I got there, I could see Legolas shooting at the target, hitting the center every time. When he noticed me, he smiled and then shot another arrow, narrowly missing the bull's eye. I giggled when I realised that I could be the cause of this.

I turned to go back to my room, after deciding to come back later.

*later*

When I went back down to the archery fields about two hours later, I could see that Legolas was still there. He was in fact the only person there. I sneaked up behind him and when I was about five yards away from him, I yelled

"HI," really loudly. He jumped up in shock and spun round, grabbing hold of my arm tightly. He released it when he saw that it was me.

"You scared me," he said, breathing deeply. I stifled a laugh.

"I can see that!" I replied. In revenge, he lunged at me, grabbing my waist, spinning me round until I was so dizzy, I fell onto the floor in a heap. Legolas started laughing hopelessly and offered me a hand. I took it and then pulled him down to lie next to me on the floor. It was then my turn to start laughing.

"What was that for?" he asked me.

"Because you spun me round so much that I fell, so I made you fall too," I replied when I stopped laughing. He gave me an its-on look and then lay back on the floor, pulling me to rest my head on his chest. He sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"My arm hurts," he replied.

"That's because you have been doing archery for most of the day," I told him. "I would love to learn archery."

He got up then and dragged me up with him.

"Then I shall teach you," he told me and picked up his bow. He showed me how to hook the arrow onto the bowstring and then he released, hitting the center of the center. He then passed the bow to me and then handed me an arrow. I hooked it to the bowstring, like he did, then aimed at the target and released. It hit way off, only just making the first ring. I tried again and again. The same thing kept happening.

After about five turns, I noticed that Legolas was trying not to laugh.

"What?" I asked, a little offended. He shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, placing his hands over mine. "Let me help you."

He loaded the arrow and then helped me aim. When we released, it hit the bull's eye. I groaned.

"How come you can do it and I can't?" I muttered.

"It takes practise, my lady," he told me. I glared at him. He came and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"What's wrong?" he asked, smiling for he knew what was up.

"I don't like you calling me, my lady," I said.

"I know," he whispered and then pulled me to him in a passionate kiss. We only drew back when we needed air.

"Let's go back to my room," I said. He nodded and then he kissed me softly on the mouth before we moved from the court, Legolas leading. He was almost pulling me along in his eagerness and I was hard not to laugh, knowing I had got him this way.

*In Cellissel's room*

Almost as soon as I had shut the door, he picked me up and lay me down on my bed. He was atop we and he started kissing me again, moving from my mouth down to my neck. He slid his arms round the back of my neck and fumbled with the zip there, trying to get it undone when...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Legolas gave a look at thunder to the door and then turned to kiss me again.

"Shouldn't we get the door?" I asked him, stopping him from kissing me.

"No," he replied and then carried on kissing my neck.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

He didn't even move until we heard the door creak open. The familiar face of the palace guard peered into the room and then he blushed when his eyes rested on us.

"Prince Legolas, your father is here to see you. He says it's urgent," he told us and then he left the room. Legolas sighed and got off the bed, placing one last kiss to my lips.

"I shall be back soon," he told me and then he left.

_I wonder what his father wants, _I thought to myself as I lay on my bed.

**Legolas' point of view:**

_I wonder what my father wants,_ I thought as I walked down the corridors to lord Elrond's study, where I knew that my father would be waiting. When I entered the room, I could see my father sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. I went up to him and gave him a hug.

"It is good to see you father. What brings you to Rivendell?" I asked him.

"Lord Elrond tells me that you have feelings for a female elf that arrived here with you, from the city of Ramasted. Is this true?" he asked me. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I do not approve of this, Legolas" he said. "You know that you are supposed to marry a beautiful princess and rule Mirkwood with a queen by your side, not some common elf!"

"If I marry her then she will be a queen," I replied, raising my voice a little.

"ENOUGH, LEGOLAS!" he boomed. "I FORBID YOU TO SEE THIS GIRL EVER AGAIN!"

"No," I said quietly.

"NO?" my father yelled. "HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!"

"I shall not leave her. I love her and she loves me," I replied calmly, and then I left the study and went straight to Cellissel's room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: hey everyone. HAPPY NEW YEAR! I promised that I would get a chapter up by New Year and I have got a few up before then but I still wanted to get this chapter up before New Year. I am really sorry that it has taken me this long to update but I have been ill so I haven't been able to post. Happy New Year and this is my new year's present to all of you. Have a good 2014!**

**Legolas's POV:**

I was walking down the corridor towards Cellissel's room when I heard the door to the study open.

"If you go back to her, I won't be your father anymore!" Thranduil's voice sounded down the hall. I stopped for a split second and I thought I was going to turn around, but then I shook my head and carried on walking.

**Cellissel's POV:**

I sat up when I heard the door to my room open. I looked at Legolas's face and saw nothing but worry in his eyes.

"My love, what is bothering you?" I asked him, concerned.

"My father says that he does not want me to be with you," he said. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach, but Legolas wasn't finished.

"I told him that I was not going to leave you, but when I left the room, my father told me that if I went back to you, he would no longer be my father," he finished and then he broke down into a pile of sobs. I put my arms around him and cradled him.

"Legolas, you must stay with your father," I told him, when he had stopped crying. He looked up at me in shock.

"You can and will find another love, but, fathers? You shall only ever have one, and they cannot be replaces," I told him. Although I really did not want Legolas to leave me, I knew that it was the right thing to do.

"I shall not leave you, Cellissel and I shall never find another love. Not as much as I love you. I love you too much to ever leave you," he replied, looking straight into my eyes' knew that changing his mind would not be easy. I leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"You must go with your father," and then I pulled away. "But for now, you must rest."

He pulled me back onto the bed with him and the he entwined his legs with mine. He wrapped his arms around my torso and then I closed my eyes and fell into a light slumber.

**A/n: I am sorry that this chapter is so short but my throat kills (tonsillitis) and I really cannot write anymore. I shall post another one or two chapters within the next 2 hours, to make up for the shortness of this one. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Love, purple5901 x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: ok so, I promised you all that I would get another chapter or two up in the next couple of hours and I may have been longer than a couple of hours but, I fell asleep so...yeah. Here is the next chapter, as promised, even though it is a little late.**

I rose early the next morning. I carefully slid from Legolas's grip and started to pack some things into my small rucksack that I had brought with me from Ramasted. When I was dressed into my original clothes, which had now been washed, I strapped my dagger around my waist and then scribbled a note to Legolas, explaining things. I placed it on the pillow next to him and then dropped a kiss to his lips and then left the room quietly.

I peeked around the door to see if the kitchen was empty. To my relief, it was. I opened up the fridge and packed as much food and water as I could into the little space left into my backpack. I had decided to head to the city Rohan and that is a very long trip, so I needed as much as I could carry.

When I left the kitchen, I rounded the final corner into the corridor and then bumped into no other his than lord Elrond himself. He looked surprised to see me and he held me at arm's length.

"My dear Cellissel, where are you going?" he asked me. I sighed.

"I cannot let Legolas chose me over his father. I am leaving so he doesn't have to," I told him and then the realisation of what I was doing finally hit and tears welled up in my eyes. Lord Elrond gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"Do not cry, Cellissel. Legolas will be upset and very worried about you, when he realises that you have gone," lord Elrond told me.

"I know he will, but he cannot go against father," I sobbed.

"Where are you going to go?" lord Elrond asked me.

"To the city of Rohan," I replied. Lord Elrond frowned at me.

"That is a long trip," he said. "Do you have enough food and water to get you there safely?"

I nodded and showed him my backpack.

"I will give it all back, when I can," I told him. He smiled softly.

"Do not worry about it, my dear. It is a gift from me to you. I wish you all the luck and safety on your journey to Rohan," he told me and he embraced me lightly before letting me go and carrying on his way. I sighed and then turned towards the exit. When I got to it, I looked back once and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes again but I wiped them away with my hand, turned and fled through the door.

**Legolas's POV:**

I was alone when I woke, for Cellissel was not on the bed beside me but a note in her place. I picked it up gently and read it.

_My beloved Legolas,_

_I cannot let you chose me over your father. It is not right. I am leaving Rivendell and travelling away so you don't have to bear the burden of seeing me every day. You must stay with your father and one day you will rule Mirkwood well. Please do not forget me and remember that I only do this because I love you will all my heart and I always will._

_Love, Cellissel._

When I finished reading the note, I felt like a dagger had been speared through my heart. I jumped out of bed and stumbled back to my own chambers, to dress, as quickly as possible before racing down winding corridors, to lord Elrond's study.

I knocked on the door and barley waited for him to reply 'come', before bursting through the door.

"Legolas, I had a feeling that you would be visiting soon," he said to me.

"She's gone! Cellissel has gone!" I said to him. He stayed calm.

"I know she has gone, Legolas," he replied. I looked at him.

"You knew she was leaving and you did not think to tell me?" I asked him, horrified. "Where does she travel to?"

"I cannot tell you. She asked me not to," he replied. I could feel the anger building up inside me.

"Where does she travel to? You must tell me! I cannot live without her!"I pleaded. Lord Elrond must have seen the desperation in my eyes, for he gave in and told me.

"She travels to Rohan. She left here about three hours ago," he told me. I raced from the study, into my chambers. I grabbed my backpack and then headed for the kitchen, snatching what food was left and then stuffing it into my bag. I run to the main entrance and see that it has begun snowing outside.

_She must be freezing! _I thought to myself and then I ran out, into the cold.

**Cellissel's POV:**

Even though I was able to walk on top of the snow, it was still getting harder and harder to trudge through the blizzard. I could feel my cheeks flush with the effort of trying to keep warm, and my fingers go numb as the barbaric fingers of the frost nipped at them. I stopped and leant up against a tree, stopping to pull a piece of Lembas bread out of my rucksack. I ate it slowly, savouring the taste, before carrying on walking.

When it grew dark, I knew that I had to stop, so I found a patch of grass, where the snow did not lie, and decided to lay down there. I felt too cold to light a fire and besides, all the firewood would be wet from the snow. I lay my head on my rucksack and then drifted off into a rough sleep.

**Legolas's POV:**

I did not stop, even when it grew dark. I knew that she wouldn't have gotten too far ahead, as she only had three hours head start. The snow was getting thicker and thicker but elves, clever as we are, are blessed with the gift to be able to walk upon the snow, but I knew that the elf maiden's gift was not as strong as ours and therefore, found it more difficult to walk on the snow.

_If she topped, even for ten minutes, she could get swamped with the snow and freeze to death, _I thought to myself, horrified at the mere thought.

"I must get to her!" I said aloud and then carried on.

I don't know how much later it was, quite a while I'm guessing, but I cam across a pair of feet, sticking out from under a tree. I ran over to them, praying they were attached to Cellissel and they were, but her body was not as it should bed.

He skin was slightly tinted a shade of dark blue and her toes; fingers and lips were bright purple. I slipped my cloak from around my shoulders and draped it over her, as well as a blanket I brought in my bag. I waited for a while but she did not improve. I slid under the cloak and pressed my warm chest to her cold back, in effort to warm her. I entwined my legs with hers and placed my hands over hers.

I could see the normal colour return to her hands and feet and the rest of her body as well, but I did not move. Her eyelid blinked slowly open.

"Legolas?" she said. I kissed her hair gently. "Legolas, you should have not come after me."

"I was not going to let my only love just walk out the door and then freeze to death!" I said back. I could see a tear roll down her cheeks and I wiped it away gently.

"Cellissel, I will find a way to convince, my father that I do love you and when sees it, he will give us his blessing. If he does not, then I will still choose you," I told her firmly.

**Cellissel's POV:**

**A/n: hey everyone. HAPPY NEW YEAR! I promised that I would get a chapter up by New Year and I have got a few up before then but I still wanted to get this chapter up before New Year. I am really sorry that it has taken me this long to update but I have been ill so I haven't been able to post. Happy New Year and this is my new year's present to all of you. Have a good 2014!**

**Legolas's POV:**

I was walking down the corridor towards Cellissel's room when I heard the door to the study open.

"If you go back to her, I won't be your father anymore!" Thranduil's voice sounded down the hall. I stopped for a split second and I thought I was going to turn around, but then I shook my head and carried on walking.

**Cellissel's POV:**

I could tell by the tone of Legolas's voice that he was not going to argue with me over it and I didn't have the strength to fight back, so I just nodded.

"You must sleep now, my love. I shall keep you warm," he assured me and turned around and pressed a kiss to Legolas's mouth. When I pulled away, he followed me back down, asking for another kiss. When we broke apart this time, I snuggled my head into his chest, while he held me close. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**A/n: ok so, this chapter is quite long so I will only be posting this chapter for now. HAPPY NEW YEAR, everyone and have a good 2014!**


End file.
